


It's Time.

by Folmes



Series: Achievement Hunter [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folmes/pseuds/Folmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’ve known him for years. You know he likes you. No- loves you. It’s up to you at this point."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Week 2: A Story About Rising to a Challenge

The King's piercing blue eyes were clouded with rage and determination as he grasped the large diamond sword, causing his large arm muscles to swell and knuckles to turn white. Ray sighed, staring at the brilliantly decorated king as he danced back and forth with his sparring partner. The notably handcrafted swords sparked brilliantly as they clashed with one another. The engrossing sounds of the spar drew the attention of the young knights and castle servants who were nearby. There were "oohs" and "aahs" being drawn from the crowd as Ray forced his eyes closed and winced when the king's tan, soft skin was sliced by the opponent's sword. The King hissed, gritting his teeth as the dark rosy liquid dripped down his bicep. Though Ray usually embraced the King's thick skin and hardheadedness, but he _hated_ the stubbornness, and had even gone so far as to call it arrogance, towards the idea of using sparing swords.

_"It's just not realistic." The King had said, waving his had as if to dismiss Ray and the argument._

_"Your majesty, that is the_ point _. We can't afford to have you wounded." Ray had plead. "What if you get sliced up by some inexperienced solider?" The King scoffed at the idea of someone overpowering him in his own castle, on his own sparing grounds. Ray had to admit, it felt that it would take an army to take down his King. Waving his hands around, Ray had continued, "what if a cut gets infected? It could spread. You could fall ill-" Ray said quietly, "you could die._

_The King had sighed, putting his large, calloused hands on Ray's slender shoulders, looking into Ray's dark brown eyes, "I really do appreciate your concern, but I have my mind set on using sharpened blades."_

_Ray had sighed and had felt parts of his face being to twist in fear and defeat. There was nothing Ray could say to change his mind, for if he pushed further, the King may lose his temper. And Lord knows, that is never good. Ray turned his head to the side to avoid the King's eyes burning holes in his. "Yes, your majesty."_

Ray opened his eyes to see his King swing his large sword over his head and into the shield of his opponent. The opposing man was caught off balance, causing him to fumble backwards. The sparer yelped as the King drove the sword to the man's' neck. The dust from the sandy arena settled as the crowed strained their necks, desperately trying to see. Ray peered through the dust as it calmed itself, his heart fluttering a mile a minute. 'Don't let him be hurt. Please.' Ray pleaded to himself. The servant let out a shaky breath as The King stood towering over the opponent, the tip of his blade lightly sat on the nape his neck. Ray's heart was beating so loudly in his throat, he was sure the servants next to him could hear it.

The King huffed and straightened his back, ignoring the chattering crowd around him. He looked from the man on the ground to Ray, just a few feet away, brow furrowed with worry. The King's heart fluttered as he made eye contact with the younger man. Just how long had he been watching? The King smiled, hoping he'd put on a good show at the very least, and looked back to his opponent, he extended the arm that was not dripping blood towards the man on the ground. The smaller man looked at the hand with caution, slowly raising his own. Once in the King's grasps, he yanked the sparer to his feet, patting him on the back. "You did well, thank you for the battle." The King said the the man, as his servants rushed in to take the armor off the large King.

The defeated grinned, "Thank you for sparring with me, your majesty!" The King chuckled and walked away from the sparing grounds. Now being stripped of his armor, King Ryan sported a thin tunic and loose trousers, which shouldn't have been flattering on anyone. There were beads of sweat rolling down his face, which was pink from exertion, making his eyes pop even more gloriously than before. Ray blushed as the King's gaze bore into him. As annoyingly attractive the King was, he had never married, never produced an heir. Nothing. He's always turned down the women who have thrown themselves at him, always denied any marriages with the most beautiful and powerful women. He wanted none of it. And it made Ray angry.

King Ryan confidently stepped towards Ray, still staring straight at him. Ray forced himself to look at the ground, not wanting to be further embarrassed by the heat creeping to his face. Ray swallowed nervously as the King grabbed his chin, forcing the servant to look the King in the eyes. "Your majesty?" Ray managed to force the frown of worry off his face as the words spilled out of his mouth.

The King smiled at the smaller man, speaking in a soft voice that didn't seem to quite match the mood of sparing. "Ray, how many times have I told you to call me Ryan?" The younger man blush turned to a solid red as he tried to avert his eyes from the large man in front of him.

"Is that not too improper, sir?" Ray stepped back from Ryan, escaping his grasp and staring back at the dusty ground. Ray prayed that the rest of the servants and knights had moved onto other interests and activities. It seemed that his prayers were answered, no one seemed to be paying them any mind. Ray knew that wasn't true, in a castle, gossip travels faster than a forest fire.

"Not to me. You've been my personal servant for more than 4 years. You know me well enough to deserve to call me by my given name." Ryan stated, still staring confidently at Ray.

Ray cracked a smile, wanting to see just how good a mood the King was in. "But, sir, 'Ryan' is not your given name."

The King laughed at him, making the butterflies in Ray's stomach flutter again. Apparently the King was in a very good mood. If any other living being on the planet tried to argue or playfully mock him, the King would very quickly and effortlessly through their throat. Ray never thought he would be so fond of someone so merciless. "I'm not too fond of 'James'."

"Yes, your majesty, but I was not talking about 'James'." Ray said. That smile made him melt where he stood. Deciding for a more playful approach, wanting to take advantage of the King's good mood, he said, "How do you feel about 'The Mad King', then? Isn't that the name the commoners call you? The name your enemies tremble at the sound of?"

The large king laughed again, stepping towards Ray, bringing his hand up to cup the younger's jaw, sending heat to Ray's cheeks all over again. "You can always make me laugh, Ray. Come, let us address my wound." Ryan continued to smile as he started towards the castle, momentarily leaving Ray behind to collect himself. Quickly, the servant started after the King, who was beginning to ascend the stairs to castle wing which held his bedchamber. Ray failed to conceal his goofy smile as he followed the king through the large stone fortress.

Once in the King's room, Ryan sat, his eyes once again burning holes in Ray as they followed the servant who was scurrying around the chambers, gathering cloths, and a collection of other things to clean a wound. Ray filled a bathtub with cool water, and looked up at the king, who hadn't moved from his chair. Ray prompted the King, "May I see your wound?" Almost too quickly, Ryan nodded, peeling his shirt off his upper body, exposing his toned body and tan skin. Ray stared at the man, licking his lips quickly, before shakily grabbing a wet cloth and dabbed the still-dripping blood off his large bicep.

Ryan watched as the smaller man cleaned his wound with care, almost too much care as to not make progress in the cleaning. The King hissed when Ray blotted a cloth with rubbing alcohol on the open cut. Ray tensed as Ryan grabbed the side of the chair in pain, turning his knuckles white. Once he had finished cleaning the wound sufficiently, Ray stood, opening his hand to help the king up. 'It's now or never.' Ray thought to himself, knowing that wasn't totally true. His nerves got the better of him, and he started trembling again. 'You've known him for years. You know he likes you. No- loves you. It's up to you at this point.' With the butterflies fluttering in his stomach, his head spinning, and against every instinct in his body, Ray blurted out, "I love you."

The king froze with his back turned to Ray, head just through his shirt and the clothing barely over his shoulders. The King slowly turned his head towards his servant, eyes wide and his mouth in a thin line. Ray shook harder, his stomach hitting the ground, regret hit him instantly, he almost just ran. 'You fucked up. You should never had said anything. He's going to kill you.'

The King spoke quietly with uncertainty, "Y-you what?" Ray had never heard the King's voice shake before. He had never seen the King at a loss for words. Ray had caught him off guard, Ray made him feel weak. The King did not like weakness.

"I love you, Ryan. I love you." Ray managed to let the words fumble out of his mouth. There was a moment of pause and eye contact between the two. "I'm sorry I said anything, you can kill me, send me away, I don't care. I just had to say something. Four years, Ryan, four years I've loved you and I just couldn't keep it a secret anymore-"

Ryan moved so swiftly, Ray could hardly comprehend that the King's face was inches away from his own and that the King's hand was on his chin, his thumb was over Ray's lips, shushing his rambling. The King's eyes shifted from looking in his left eye to his right eye, searching for something. Maybe he was looking for a sign this was just a joke. Maybe he was looking for conformation, like he would find the truth in Ray's eyes.

They both moved in slowly, finally kissing. Ray's eyes fluttered shut and the butterflies in his stomach fluttered again. Ryan wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist, pulling him in as close as he could. Ray managed to snake his hands on the King's jaw, furthering the embrace.

Ryan pulled away first, Ray still lost, his head spinning, his heart racing. "Why would you say such a thing?" The King asked almost silently, he seemed out of breath.

"W-what?" Ray studdered out, confused. He hadn't made a mistake. Not after that kiss, that was not a mistake.

"Why did you say you love me?" The King asked, still holding Ray as close to him as physically possible.

Ray shook his head, "Because I do. I love you, more than anything, Ryan. I couldn't keep it a secret any longer." Ray paused, looking at the King's face, sensing nothing. "I'm sorry- I- Do you not have feelings for me as well? I'm sorry, I misjudged everything-" Ray stumbled, blushing furiously, looking at the ground, his heart in his stomach, feeling like the biggest fool in the world. Ray tried to squirm against the King's grasp, but he had a grip around Ray that made it seem like this was the last time they'd see each other.

One of Ryan's hand gripped Ray's chin again, tugging his head, forcing the smaller man to him. "I love you too, Ray." He kissed the servant lightly again. "I never thought you'd be the one to say anything. I underestimated you."

"I- I thought it was time I rose to the challenge."


End file.
